Cancer
by Meandor711
Summary: Steve gets some bad news   bad summary but the story is good


An: Ok, I really like making one-shots so just so you know, if I do not have an idea for the longer once then I will be writing on one-shots. I also think that my one-shots are much better than my longer once. This one also means a lot for me, I wrote it a while back in honor of my grandfather he died from cancer some mouths ago, but I wasn't sure if I were going to post this on , but I finally decided to post it. Tell me what you think but do not flame this, it means a lot to me.

Cancer.

Steve sat on his bed and held a piece of paper in one hand and the phone in the other, he was on the edge of tears.

'' Are you sure you do not want treatment? '' a raspy voice came from the telephone.

Steve nodded and spoke '' Y-yes, there is no point delaying it. ''

He heard a sigh from the other side of the phone '' I wish you all luck Mr. Burnside, you will need it. ''

Steve hung up the phone and sighed, he would never be able to reach his dreams. Get a family, beat Leon on the shooting range and the most important dream that had and still has, marring her, Claire Redfield. The girl he had loved ever since fifth grade, his best friend.

He sighs and let some tears escape letting some tears fall down from his eyes, sobbing quietly and tries to accept his fate, what's coming to him.

Suddenly someone knocks on the door and he dries his cheeks from tears and goes to answer. He opens it and finds Claire standing outside, with an almost sad expression on her face.

She looked at him and smiled '' Steve, I have something important to tell you. '' she stopped and clenched her fist then she murmured something so low that he couldn't hear it.

'' Can you speak up Claire, I can't hear you. '' he said it in the calmest voice he had and smiled sadly at her.

She looked at him and smiled '' Steve, I like you more than a friend, a lot more than a friend. '' then she hugged him.

Steve froze and felt his heart sink, he couldn't tell her his feelings he was dying, it would only hurt her even more.

He pulled away and looked at her with sad eyes '' Sorry Claire, but I do not like you that way….. I only see you as a friend, I also got some….. Shocking news I have to let sink in. ''

Claire bit her lips and battled the tears '' W-w-what news, I-I want to know. ''

'' Someone in my family is going to die faster than expected '' He didn't want to tell her, he couldn't tell her, not yet.

She turned around and let out a small sob '' I-I-I have to g-g-go S-S-S… '' she didn't finish her sentence, she just ran home crying.

Steve stood outside and looked after Claire, letting a small tear going out '' I'm so sorry Claire, but its better this way. ''

Then he went back inside and closed the door behind him.

**NEXT WEEK!**

Chris Drives to Steve's apartment while he gritted his teeth, after so many days of encouraging Claire to tell Steve what she felt he broke her heart like that.

He parked the car in a parking lot and slammed his fist into the steering wheel '' Steve I know you love Claire to, what are you doing you fool! ''

Chris got out of the car and rushed to Steve's apartment and knocked furiously at the door. It took some minutes before Steve opened the door a little so he could see who was outside.

'' Yes? '' Steve asked in a tired voice.

Chris looked furiously at Steve's eyes '' What are you doing Steve? I know you love Claire! You have told me! Why did you say you didn't share her feelings? ''

'' Because it makes things simpler. '' he answered.

Chris took the door handle and ripped open the door '' What are you ta….. ''

He gasped when he saw Steve, He had lost all of his hair and was even skinnier now than ever before.

Steve sighed and turned around and sat down on the sofa '' You know the entire story about what I told Claire? ''

Chris nodded and Steve continued '' I'm dying Chris, I'm the family member who is going to die faster than expected, I could just fall down and die at any moment. ''

He looked at the floor and let a tear fall '' I do not want to hurt her. ''

Chris looked at the younger boy '' She will be more hurt if you die and you do not tell your feelings, either if you like it or not I will tell her this, she has the right to know Steve. ''

Steve looked at the older man and nodded '' You are right Chris, you can tell her, but I'm tired right now so will have to sleep ''

He got up but had some trouble walking, Chris came and took Steve's hand over his shoulder so the boy could support himself on him. Steve smiled weakly at Chris and they walked to his bed.

Steve sat down on it and looked at Chris '' Tell her when you come home. And if she wants to see me, then tell her that if she wants to see me it will have to be tomorrow. '' Then he laid down and fell asleep.

Chris got out of the apartment and walked to his car, he got inside of it and started the engine.

'' How will Claire take this? '' where his last thoughts before driving home.

**IN CLAIRE'S ROOM!**

Claire sat in her room crying, like she had done all of the week. She regretted telling Chris what happened, what if he hurt Steve now?

She got up from her bed and looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were red and she felt like she didn't have any tears left. After Chris, Jill, Rebecca and even her ex encouraging her to tell Steve her feelings, telling her that he felt the same way about her, but he turned her down.

'' I hate him. '' She murmured '' I HATE HIM! '' she screamed and threw her toothbrush at the mirror and when back to her bed.

Someone knocked on the door and she muffled a ' come in ' and Chris came into her room '' Hey, how are you doing? ''

She looked angrily at him '' someone broke my heart and you ask me how I'm doing? What type of a question is that Chris! ''

Chris sat down next to her and looked at her with sad eyes '' Claire, I went to Steve's apartment and he still loves you, he only thought it would be easier be…. ''

'' EASIER! HOW CAN THIS BE EASIER! ''

Chris looked at her with his sad eyes '' Claire let me finish, as you know he said that someone in his family were going to die faster than expected…. Well he is the member in the family who is going to die soon. ''

Claire gasped '' No….. it can't be true! It just can't! ''

'' Yes it is Claire, and that's why he meant it was easier. ''

She got up and ran tried to run to the door but Chris took her wrist and stopped her '' Let go Chris! ''

'' No, he has to rest Claire. You can visit him tomorrow. ''

Claire hesitated but agreed. Chris looked at the clock and back to his sister '' It's 23.00 at night, do go to bed. ''

Chris went out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Claire laid in the bed and tried to sleep but couldn't, her mind kept drifting to Steve. She thought about him, lying dead on a hospital bed. Baled, skinny and pale as a corpse.

She fell asleep some minutes later.

**Outside Steve's apartment the next morning**

Claire knocked on the door and waited for Steve to answer but no one came.

'' Steve? '' she called and opened the door. She looked around in the living room and saw no sign of life inside it, not even a notice.

She went into his bedroom and found him lying on the bed. She went up to him and shook him '' Steve? ''

He didn't respond and Claire started to panic '' S-S-Steve i-i-it's me, C-C-Claire, Please wake up! ''

He continued to lay still and Claire took two fingers on his pulse, he was dead. She felt her troth getting tighter and her eyes getting wetter. She got out her cell phone and called Chris, telling him everything. Then she looked at Steve's dead body and kissed his lips as if wanting it to resurrect him.

When she pulled away she felt her tears falling out of her eyes '' Steve… I love you. ''

An: okay, I think this is one of my good once and I hope you enjoyed it.

I also have much school things now so I have little time to write… but will do when I can.

Btw I think I'm going to start on a rewrite on Vampiric Love soon, don't know when but soon.

Please R&R!


End file.
